


20 Days of Chub Kink -- Size Differences/Comparisons

by orphan_account



Series: 20 Days of Chub Kink [7]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Fat Ben Solo, Feeding, Feeding Kink, Fluff and Kink, M/M, Overeating, Stuffing, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 22:34:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12309252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In which Poe loves Ben's body, and gets a belly rub this time.





	20 Days of Chub Kink -- Size Differences/Comparisons

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author's Notes: Special thanks to one person in the comments section for suggesting Poe get a belly rub this time. Pretty awesome idea.

Even before his weight gain, Ben had been big, at least as an adult. Big muscles, tall build, big chest -- there was something about his body that was comfortable and protective. Only his belly was small, a barely noticeable fold of fat below his navel that Ben got self-conscious about. Just the tiniest trace of a tummy. 

Now...now Ben is still big, but in a different way. His well-defined pecs have softened and formed breasts, his chest has gotten softer and more jiggly, and his belly has gone from a small, convex thing to round and soft and large. He's big, and Poe still has that delicate feeling next to him that he finds gives him a strange thrill, but it's just in a different way. 

Right now, they're holding each other after their lovemaking, and it's incredible -- Poe's sticky and sweaty, and feeling Ben gasping from the exertion of sex. He was definitely huffing and puffing through sex earlier, but he did well for topping when Poe asked he did. 

"How do you feel?" Poe says, and he relishes the feeling of Ben's fleshier arms around him. 

"I didn't hurt you, did I?" Ben says, and Poe nuzzles him. 

"You didn't," he says. "You thought you'd hurt me. You didn't."

"Right. It's just..." Ben strokes his cheek. "Next to me, you're so delicate."

"Not that much." Poe kisses him this time before his slender fingers start tracing circles on Ben's round belly. He snuggles closer to it, putting an arm around Ben's tummy, though he can't really reach all the way around. Ben laughs, and his tummy does this adorable little  wobble, and Poe laughs with him. 

"What are you doing?" Ben says, his laughter dying down. 

"You're so soft down there," Poe murmurs. "So comfortable. It fits you."

"You really think being fat fits me?" No accusations, just a faintly amused tone. 

"Well..." It's hard to explain. And yet... "It makes me feel protected. Just in general. I know it sounds weird, me needing protecting, but...I love that you're bigger than me. I love how you feel. I love that perfect...not-so-little tummy you've got."

"I'd do anything to protect you."

"I know."

"Though calling my stomach not-so-little is an understatement."

Poe gives his tummy a pat. "I love it. It's like you're well-nourished. And it's good to rest on. Good to cuddle with."

Ben purrs at the touches, at the praise. Poe adjusts himself to rest his head on the soft, cushiony flesh of Ben's tummy -- it feels as soft as a pillow, but warmer, because this is Ben, this is the man he loves, and Ben is so warm and comforting. 

Ben's stomach rumbles, and Poe gives it a rub. He gets up off Ben's now-hungry tummy, even as his own starts to rumble as well. They need food -- good food. Going over to the kitchen, Poe picks out some leftover takeout they can both eat, and, should that not be enough, there's cheesecake and ice cream they can eat. 

Ben's still in bed, naked, his belly looking gooey and a bit empty. He looks at Poe. "I wanted to try something different, actually."

"I'm all ears."

"I want to feed you. Most of the time, it's like I'm doing the eating...and it's not fair to you."

"It's not like I don't eat at all."

"I know. But you do so much for me, and I love you so much. Please..."

Poe's stomach rumbles in anticipation, and he can't refuse either his gut (which has started to get a little thicker, actually, though not as much as Ben's) or Ben. They take turns feeding each other, satisfying the other's hungry stomachs. Poe can't believe the amount of food stuffed in him that he can take, including the cheesecake. By the time he's done, Ben's bleary and satisfied though for a change not overfull, Poe's stomach gurgling with how full it is. 

Poe leans back on the pillows with a contented belch as Ben rubs his sore, full belly. It feels good, awfully good, Ben finding the right places to release a belch or a hiccup. His stomach's swollen with food, and he sighs in relief. "Thank you," he says. 

"Anything. Rest with me?"

Poe does, letting the motions of Ben's hand lull him into sleep. 


End file.
